<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WASTED//JAMES POTTER by younganubis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162774">WASTED//JAMES POTTER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/younganubis/pseuds/younganubis'>younganubis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HEIRS OF BLACK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/younganubis/pseuds/younganubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"DAMN, WHY SHE SO DEMONIC, SHE MEDUSA WITH A LIL POCAHONTAS"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HEIRS OF BLACK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ZERO//WASTED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>MAIA VEGA BLACK</em> </b>
</p>
<p class="">
  
</p>
<p><b><em>THE CUNNING</em></b><br/>Theme: Goodbyes by Post Malone<br/><em>"I'm no good at goodbyes"</em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>HYDRA TAURUS BLACK</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b><em>THE LOYAL</em></b><br/>Theme: Yesterday by The Beatles<br/><em>"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed to far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday"</em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>RIGEL ORION BLACK</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b><em>THE DARING</em></b><br/>Theme: Robbery by Juice WRLD <br/><em>"Last time I saw you ended in a blur, I woke up in a hearse, you said you loved me first"</em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>CASSIOPEIA NOVA BLACK</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b><em>THE INTELLIGENT</em></b><br/>Theme: Ghost by Halsey<br/><em>"I don't like them innocent, I don't want no face fresh, want them wearing leather, begging let me be your taste test"</em></p>
<p>Born: April 29, 1980 <br/>Family: Alphard Black (Father), Alaska Gaunt (Mother), Regulus Black (Cousin), Sirius Black (Cousin), Tom Riddle (Uncle), Merope Gaunt (Great-Aunt), Marvolo Gaunt (Great-Grandfather), Narcissa Black (Cousin), Bellatrix Black (Cousin), Andromeda Tonks (Cousin), Orion Black (Great-Uncle), Morfin Gaunt (Grandfather)<br/>Special Abilities: Creature Reincarnate</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"We aren't like the others who bare our last name. From being named after constellations as well stars, to having different houses rather than Slytherin. We fight for good, why can't you see that?" </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The children of Alaska Gaunt are something special indeed. From the fact they are quadruplets to the fact they were born just after their mother's death. They have had their fates sealed from the moment Maia opened her cool grey eyes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The quadruplets were born right before a war that most assumed would never end. The earliest stages of their lives their innocent eyes have seen nothing but hatred and mistrust. Evil building up in people until the time came and they would explode. No matter how hard their father tried to shield their eyes away from the harshness of the world.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Still they never could escape their reality. Especially now, with their uncle breathing down the entire worlds neck. His eyes were set on them. He needed them to finish his plan. He envied them, the strength they possessed and their entire ancestry.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Each one of them are a mythical reincarnate of some beast. Hydra was the reincarnate of the Lernaean Hydra. A multi headed beast that was a forced to be reckoned with. It's most known ability being that if one of their many heads was cut off I'd grow back and double.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Maia was the reincarnate of Medusa. In an instant her silky black hair can turn into a grip of venomous snakes with intent to injure anyone who had ill intention toward their mother. Her eyes would glow menacingly yellow with eyes like slits, in turn she has parsletongue. She has to be able to communicate with her snakes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cassiopeia is the reincarnation of a siren. With a beautiful face and a mesmerizing voice she could lure any man to their doom. She can bear two mighty wings at her will.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rigel is the Nemean Lion's reincarnate. A vicious monster with golden fur immune to any human attacks. His claws are sharper than any sword and could cut through anything. When transformed his mighty roars can be heard from miles away, serving as the perfect signal.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The seemingly unlucky heirs do continue to defy expectations. Extending outside their family's prejudices and strict rules.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>—————</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tom Riddle was but a halfblood because of his idiotic squib mother, and his nieces and nephew were purebloods with the blood of Black and Slytherin running through their veins. They weren't conceived under a love potion, neither was their mother. His uncle was better than his mother, and he received the short end of the stick. How he wished his name could be Tom Black, or even Tom Gaunt. But no. He must be reminded of the weak willed muggle that is his father.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So when the prophecy was made, he went ballistic. On the eve of their birth Tom overheard the telling of the prophecy. In attendance was Dumbledore, Alaska, Alphard, and Firenze the Centaur. It was made after the couple paid a visit to their old headmaster near the edge of the forbidden forest. That was when the beast made himself known. He must warn them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"The birth of the great quadruplets of Black will be highly celebrated within the pureblood community. A union of two great bloodlines once more. Although there will be animosity towards them the moment they are born. A dark shadow will forever loom over the children until it becomes a ginormous storm. They will falter from their path. Each of them will possess a great talent. And because of this they will be sought after.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>They all have great power, but they will be blind to good and evil. They only hold loyalty for one another. Though, one will fall back. One of the siblings will betray the others and nothing can change this. Only they can bring their sibling lost in the darkness back to the light. And if they can't, the others will join. A war is upon us. I don't know when for sure, but it is guaranteed. The side they fight with will reign victorious.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>The only thing that could possibly stop this, is death. The death of one of them will result in the loss of all of them. They are so strongly bonded to one another they would be walking ghosts if one was lost. A chance for redemption is possible if fate takes us down this path. A child. A child of prophecy. I don't know what that entails yet, but I do know something. That child can help bring the remaining siblings back together. Their reconciliation would change any tide. And by putting together all of their abilities, anything would be possible. Even-"</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tom had slipped up, a rare occurrence. And the ending was known to only them. So now he waits, awaiting the day the last of his family joins him to claim their victory. Or the day where he must kill the last of his family to ensure it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE//IF WE HAVE EACH OTHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"THE WORLDS NOT PERFECT, BUT IT'S NOT THAT BAD, IF WE GOT EACH OTHER AND THAT'S ALL WE HAVE, I WILL BE YOUR BROTHER AND I'LL HOLD YOUR HAND, YOU SHOULD KNOW I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The siblings bid farewell to their father as they board the Hogwarts Express. The large horn billows making Hydra flinch into her oldest sister's arms. Maia rolls her eyes and comforts the youngest.</p>
<p>"Maia, Hydra, come on or we won't get good seats on the train," Rigel tells his sisters. Cassiopeia walks behind the three her nose stuck in a book about muggle things. A classic, The Scarlet Letter. "Muggles really are problematic. It's a realistic fiction novel about the beginnings of America. A lady sleeps with another man while her husband is away and they shun her. It's strange that they can be so imaginative. How boring are they're lives if they can make up things as complex as this?" She tells her siblings.</p>
<p>Hydra peeks over her shoulder reading a snippet. "It is strange," She mutters. The group find an empty compartment and take their seats. Other students roam the aisle trying to find a cabin that's available.</p>
<p>Their cousin, Sirius Black, enters not long after. "I couldn't find anywhere to sit and Bella isn't letting me sit with her, Cissa, and the others. Can I sit here?" The group nod in unison. They didn't mind their cousin one bit. They even favored him over the others. Though they still liked Andromeda.</p>
<p>Maia leans her head against the glass pane when another person enters the compartment. Followed by two more boys.</p>
<p>She sighs and turns to them. "O-oh sorry. We couldn't find another compartment. The others are filled and we were hoping to sit together, do you mind?"</p>
<p>The young Blacks turn to Maia. Sirius knows that out of the quadruplets, she's the shot caller. She was the oldest and had always token the leader roll. Maia nods before turning back to the window.</p>
<p>The boys take a seat on Sirius's side. "I'm Remus Lupin. And these are my new friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."</p>
<p>Sirius jumps up to speak. "Sirius Black. The one and only." Hydra elbows her cousin before dusting off her skirt. "Hydra Black. Pleased to meet you." Rigel smirks at his cousin in pain. "Rigel Black. The pleasures all yours."</p>
<p>Cassiopeia doesn't look up from her book as everyone stares at her. When she catches on she looks up with a blush. "O-oh. Cassiopeia Black." The room became silent as they looked at the final girl. "Maia Black."</p>
<p>James was curious, to say the least. She had such a cold demeanor. He's heard of them before. All of them. Sirius Black was a pureblood like himself. And the quadruplets were supposed to be very important to the Wizarding World.</p>
<p>It's said that each of them has a special power. And they were the last pureblood descendants of Slytherin. "I'm guessing you all will want to be Slytherins huh?" James quips.</p>
<p>Cassiopeia closes her book and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Actually, we don't have a preference. Sure our extended family would care a great deal, but as for our father not so much. Just because we're descended from Slytherin doesn't mean that's our selected house.- I wanna be in Hufflepuff!" Hydra interrupts.</p>
<p>Maia glances at her sister and rolls her eyes. She was much too childish for her own good.</p>
<p>The small action didn't go unnoticed by the Potter boy. He had set his sights on someone. And he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted by the end of his seventh year.</p>
<p>"Erm mate. I don't think that's the right girl to be looking at like that. Maia is very, <em>cold</em>. While the others might not care about Slytherin's beliefs, she will always hold them somewhere. She's a Slytherin through and through." Sirius whispers to the boy next to him.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Maia glances at the pair. James awkwardly waves and she turns back around. "See. What did I tell ya." It wasn't that she was that cold-blooded. Or self-centered, or even that she believed she was better than them.</p>
<p>She didn't trust them. Maia hated that her siblings trusted everyone almost instantly. She only trusted them, and they trusted her.</p>
<p>Their father was mourning the loss of their mother and they only had each other. The rest of their family was busy trying to shove the pureblood values down their throats and most of their cousins would obsess over their blood purity.</p>
<p>So she felt disconnected from her family, and if you can't trust family, who can you trust?</p>
<p>So she didn't. Maia made everyone believe she was a cold-hearted bitch so they wouldn't impose on her and her siblings. She had to protect them. They were who she could trust and she did everything in her power to keep them from harm.</p>
<p>They were too kind, she didn't want them to get taken advantage of. As she always was the leader, she missed out on the social aspect of childhood.</p>
<p>Busy keeping her siblings safe and scaring off those who didn't have the best intentions. Thus, the light that her siblings contained was dim within herself. They never experienced the full harshness, Maia took it upon herself to keep them away. She faced it head-on for them. So the brightness they had, would never fade as hers did.</p>
<p>Maia Black was truly an enigma, a puzzle James Potter vowed he would solve. Soon enough the lady pushing the sweets trolley comes by.</p>
<p>"Would you children like anything from the cart?" Hydra nods happily and takes out her money. The others do the same, besides James and Maia. "Hey, you don't want anything James?" The boy snaps out of his trance and turns to Peter. "Oh yeah." He pulls out his money and purchases his candy.</p>
<p>"Hey, Maia do you want any?" Cassiopeia golds out a licorice wand to her older sister. "No. I don't like sweets. You know that Cass." She nods slowly and eats the candy. "Are you sure M? Please take a chocolate frog."</p>
<p>Hydra holds out the boxed candy. Before Maia can reject it her sister looks at her sadly. She sighs and takes the box muttering a thank you. Hydra was the baby, and was adequately treated as such. Her puppy dog eyes could get her siblings to do anything.</p>
<p>Maia takes a bite of the chocolate after handing the card to Rigel. "I thought you didn't like sweets huh?" James teases the girl. "Zip it, Potter." Remus chuckles slightly at the boy who just got snapped at.</p>
<p>"Hey, is it true you guys have some special powers?" Peter asks unsure if the girl would snap at him as well. Sirius' face drops and he glances at Peter. Hydra glances at her siblings before they all turn to Maia. The Pettigrew boy gulps as she turns to face them again. "Why do <em>you</em> need to know?"</p>
<p>Rigel grasps his sister's wrist. "Come on Mai, what's the harm in telling them. I'm sure we can trust them." There it was again.</p>
<p><em>Trust</em>. The one thing Maia never gave anyone. She huffs and turns away. "Do what you wish. But I for one will not partake in this." The other three quadruplets nod.</p>
<p>"Alright then. We don't really have special powers per se, well kinda just not like this. Well, I do and so does Maia, but not Rigel and Hydra. I'm the reincarnate of a Siren. I can lure people with my voice and sort of mind control them. I've got wings when I want. Which I find very fun."</p>
<p>Cassiopeia explains setting her book down once and for all. "I'm the reincarnate of some oaf lion that got choked to death. The Nemean Lion. I'm basically untouchable when I'm the lion. With a huge golden mane that can't be penetrated by any weapon or curse. Plus I've got razor-sharp claws that are basically the strongest thing imaginable." Rigel proudly tells the group.</p>
<p>Maia places her hand down on Hydra's folded ones. Still refusing to turn back around. The latter takes a deep breath and mumbles to the others. "I'm the Lernaean Hydra, that multi-headed snake thing that can regrow it's heads as they multiply. I'm able to produce some wicked venom. It's so venomous that while I have it in my mouth, even breathing it can kill someone. My blood is also poisonous."</p>
<p>A sore subject for the girl. She was the only one out of her sisters to become an evil beast with no good qualities. Sure Rigel was a murderous beast, but it was still a lion with good traits. Even sirens had their good traits. She was easily the most innocent and good-hearted one out of all of them, but could become one of the evilest beasts in history. Even Maia paled in comparison to that.</p>
<p>Remus brings the glassy-eyed girl into a hug hiding his reddening cheeks. She gasps slightly at the contact before hugging back. When they release each other Hydra buries her red face in her sister's side. Maia pays her no mind as to not embarrass her more.</p>
<p>The surroundings begin to change and Maia takes a stand. "I suppose it's about time we go change into our robes. We'll leave you guys here, Hydra, Cass, come on." The pair follow their sister into the bathrooms. "Oh my lord, Maia did you see the way James was looking at you?"</p>
<p>Hydra says grasping her sister's arm. "Oh, Hydra I'd shut up if I were you. <em>Hmm, what about the certain altercation between you and a certain Remus Lupin. Where you had to bury your face in my side?</em>" Hydra squeaks and turns away to an amused Cassiopeia.</p>
<p>"I think we should get back now. The train will stop soon." Hydra mumbles. The other two send her a knowing smirk and walk back to the compartment after changing.</p>
<p>Entering the compartment they interrupt a hushed conversation. James sighs his face redder than a Weasley's hair. The girls look at them suspiciously before taking their seats again. "JAMES FANCIES MHMNHPH!"</p>
<p><em>Slap!</em> Remus covers Sirius' mouth with his hand. Everyone collectively sighs at how loose-lipped the boy was. Sirius was just scared that he knew something that his cousin would probably kill him over.</p>
<p>Maia tuts and focuses her attention back to their surroundings. "You know Maia, you never told us what you were?" She sighs at James' question. "None of your business Potter." He mocks hurt.</p>
<p>"You wound me, dear Maia. Anyway, can I guess?" Not bothering to move a muscle she replies. "Do what you wish." James wonders why she was so cryptic. Not giving definite answers would annoy most, but to him, that was a for sure yes. "Hmm, a centaur? Wait those exist as a species. Banshee? Nah you're too quiet for a scream like that. Werewolf? Nope, those are also a species."</p>
<p>Lupin noticeably pales at that statement. "Ooh what about Medusa? I mean they said she was hot and she had that same cold look you do." She lost it. The snakes take form replacing her hair and her eyes glow yellow. "Bingo," James mutters as she glares at him.</p>
<p>Every snake hisses and a few snap their jaws. The pair lock eyes, but he doesn't turn to stone much to Maia's displeasure. "I see what you tried to do, and it didn't work. So I guess you're stuck with me." Her eyes stop glowing as he slings an arm over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Her snakes move toward the boy in an odd fascination. He wasn't stone. That never happened. Soon enough they lurch to a stop and the horn bellows alerting everyone that they had arrived at Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>